Le film interdit
by les5gogoles
Summary: Deux meilleures amies décident de regarder un film d'horreur. Mais quand elles mettent le DVD dans le lecteur, la télévision s'allume toute seule et les choses prennent une tournure étrange ...


**Coucou ! C'est Dalal! Alors, cette histoire n'est écrite ni avec Noémie, ni Andréea, ni Emma, ni Maëlle. Elle est écrite avec ... Juliana ! En fait à la base c'était un devoir de français. Mais on s'est dit qu'on la posterai ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span> <strong>Le film interdit<strong>

C'était un vendredi soir. Il y avait de l'orage et il pleuvait. Nina et Bella, deux meilleures amies, étaient coincées à l'intérieur, chez Bella. Elles s'ennuyaient, quand tout à coup Nina eu une idée :

- Et si on regardait un film d'horreur ?

- Pourquoi pas? dit Bella. J'en ai quelques uns dans ma chambre, viens on va choisir.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Bella et elles prirent quelques films sur une étagère. Elles retournèrent dans le salon et elles commencèrent à regarder les pochettes des films . À ce moment, Nina trouva un film dont le titre était : « Do not watch » et il était interdit au moins de 18 ans.

- Je ne me rappelais plus qu'il était là !dit Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais regardé car j'avais 16 ans quand je l'ai eu.

- Maintenant que tu as 18 ans, tu peux le regarder !

Bella prit donc le DVD et le mit dans le lecteur. La télévision s'alluma toute seule et des pixels noirs et blancs apparurent sur l'écran. Intriguées par ce phénomène étrange, Bella et Nina s'approchèrent lentement de la télévision.

Soudain, une main blanche sortit de l'écran et attrapa Bella par le bras. Elle commença à tirer Bella vers la télévision. La fille se débattait, mais la main ne lâchait pas prise, la rapprochant de plus en plus de l'écran. Nina essaya de la retenir, en vain. La main les entraînait à présent toutes les deux. Elles passèrent à travers l'écran de la télévision, et l'instant d'après, elles tombèrent sur le sol dur.

Nina et Bella avaient atterri dans un cimetière où c'était la nuit de pleine lune et où les étoiles brillaient. Avant qu'elles n'eurent le temps de comprendre ce qui se produisait, elles entendirent un bruit sourd. C'était celui d'une tronçonneuse. Elles levèrent la tête et regardèrent en direction du bruit. Un homme masqué se tenait devant elles avec une tronçonneuse à la main. Prises par une peur soudaine, elles se mirent à courir à toute vitesse. L'homme à la tronçonneuse les poursuivait entre les tombes du cimetière. Nina repéra un village apparemment désert et le désigna du doigt. Il y avait une allée principale et des maisons sur les côtés. Nina et Bella se dirigèrent alors en sa direction. Elles n'étaient plus très loin, quand un garçon aux cheveux bruns sortit d'une ruelle :

- Par ici ! leur cria-t-il.

Les filles étaient maintenant dans la rue principale. L'homme masqué était à une dizaine de mètres derrière elles. Le garçon se tenait entre la troisième et la quatrième maison sur la gauche. Arrivées à sa hauteur, Nina et Bella s'engagèrent dans la ruelle. Entre les deux maisons se trouvait une grande poubelle qui barrait la route, ne laissant qu'un minuscule passage sur le côté. Le garçon entraîna les filles derrière la poubelle. Là, il ouvrit une trappe qui se trouvait sur le sol.

- Descendez, leur dit-il.

Elles obéirent. Le garçon les suivit puis referma la trappe. Une fois en bas, ils se retrouvèrent dans une cave sombre.

- Je m'appelle Jérémy, dit le garçon. Et vous ?

- Je suis Nina et voici Bella. Tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Nous sommes coincés dans un univers parallèle où deux personnages de films d'horreur existent réellement. L'homme avec la tronçonneuse et une fille de 10 ans qui s'appelle Esther.

- Mais comment on fait pour revenir dans le monde normal !? demande Nina, affolée.

- Il faut les tuer, expliqua Jérémy.

- Pourquoi on aurai peur d'une fille de 10 ans ? s'étonna Bella.

- Eh bien, c'est en fait une femme tueuse de 33 ans dans le corps d'une petite fille.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je vous dirai plus tard. Là il faut trouver un moyen de tuer Leatherface.

- Leatherface !? firent Nina et Bella en même temps.

- C'est l'homme à la tronçonneuse.

- D'accord. Mais comment peut-on te faire confiance ? demanda Bella, méfiante.

- Vous n'avez pas trop le choix.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Nina.

- On est sous la maison de Leatherface, mais il ne le sais pas, explique Jérémy.

Ils entendirent une porte claquer. Leatherface était sorti de chez lui.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Bella. On va s'introduire chez lui et on va mettre du poison dans sa nourriture !

Elle désigna du poison à rat qui était posé dans un coin de la cave. Nina, enchantée par le plan, est d'accord et Jérémy aussi.

- Mais il faudra passer par la porte et on nous verrait ! s'aperçut Nina.

- Non, il y a une autre trappe qui débouche dans son salon.

Nina se dirigea alors vers l'autre trappe et prit le poison au passage. Jérémy et Bella la suivirent. Nina ouvrit lentement la trappe, puis regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Comme tout était silencieux, elle s'avança dans la maison de Leatherface, Jérémy et Bella sur ses talons. Après avoir cherché la cuisine quelques instants, ils la trouvèrent enfin. Elles était assez grande, et il y avait une table au milieu. Les murs était couverts d'étagères et de placards. Nina en ouvrit un et poussa un cri d'effroi. À l'intérieur, il y avait des bocaux remplis d'yeux et de doigts humains. Leatherface était un cannibale. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir de dehors.

- Il arrive ! s'affola Jérémy.

- Vite Nina ! Le poison ! la pressa Bella.

Nina, horrifiée, se dépêcha de mettre du poison dans plusieurs bocaux avant de repartir en courant vers la trappe. Jérémy et Bella étaient déjà là-bas et l'attendait. Au moment où Nina allait descendre dans la cave, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le cannibale apparu dans l'encadrement, sa tronçonneuse à la main. Quand il vit Nina, il actionna sa tronçonneuse et marcha vers elle. Nina fut paralysée de peur pendant quelques instants. Leatherface eu le temps de la couper à la jambe avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et et s'enfuit par la trappe. Nina couru tellement rapidement que le cannibale ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passait et ne la vit donc pas descendre. Jérémy et Bella virent arriver Nina toute essoufflée. Son pantalon était déchiré au-dessus du genou et il était rouge de sang.

- Ça va, les rassura Nina en voyant leurs expressions apeurées.

- Il n'a pas vu que tu était passée par la trappe ? demanda Jérémy, inquiet.

- Non, il n'a même pas remarqué.

- Tant mieux. Et maintenant il faut tuer Esther, leur rappela Bella.

- Ça ne sera pas aussi facile que pour Leatherface, dit Jérémy.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux filles.

À cet instant, ils entendirent un bruit sourd au-dessus d'eux. Leatherface était mort.

- Bon, repris Bella, pourquoi Esther sera plus difficile à tuer ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas le personnage de la légende ?

- Non, répondirent les filles à l'unisson.

- Esther était une femme de 33 ans. Un jour, le Diable vint la voir pour conclure un pacte avec elle. Il lui proposa de rester jeune en échange de son âme. Esther était prête à tout pour rester jeune et jolie, aussi, elle accepta. Seulement, elle ne se doutait pas que le Diable allait la transformer en petite fille mais qu'elle allait garder son esprit de femme. Le Diable ne prit même pas son âme, tellement il était content du malheur d'Esther. À présent, elle se venge sur toutes les jeunes filles qu'elle rencontre.

Nina et Bella écoutèrent Jérémy leur raconter la légende sans l'interrompre.

- Et on dit aussi qu'elle a le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les gens.

- D'accord, dit Bella. Où est-ce qu'on peut la trouver ?

- Il y a un lac gelé à côté du cimetière. Une cabane se trouve juste là. C'est ici qu'habite Esther.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles ils réfléchirent à un moyen de tuer Esther.

- Attends, Jérémy. Tu ne nous a toujours pas expliqué comment tu savais tout ça, fit remarquer Bella.

- Quand j'ai atterri, dans ce monde, j'ai trouvé la cave de Leatherface. Il y avait un livre qui avait été rédigé par quelqu'un qui avait été coincé ici, comme nous. Il y avait écrit toutes les informations nécessaires pour revenir dans notre monde.

Nina et Bella comprirent alors pourquoi Jérémy savait comment s'en aller d'ici.

- D'accord, dit Bella. J'ai un plan.

- C'est toujours toi qui a des plans, fit Nina.

- Nina ira sur le lac gelé, continua Bella. Elle fera un trou dans la glace devant elle et quand Esther arrivera, moi et Jérémy on s'avancera derrière elle et on la poussera dans l'eau.

- En gros je servirai d'appât. C'est sympa, soupira Nina.

Ils ouvrirent la trappe qui menait à l'extérieur et sortirent. Il se rendirent ensuite au lac gelé dont leur avait parlé Jérémy. La cabane était bien là. Jérémy et Bella se cachèrent derrière la cabane pendant que Nina commençait à marcher sur le lac. Elle glissait sans arrêt et quand elle fut arrivée au centre elle frappa la glace de son pied. Attirée par le bruit, Esther sortit de chez elle. Elle avait la peau très pâle, presque blanche. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cheveux aussi. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage quand elle vit Nina. Elle s'approcha d'elle et Nina resta immobile. Ses yeux commencèrent à virer au rouge. Esther était en train de l'hypnotiser. Bella et Jérémy sortirent de derrière la cabane et suivirent Esther. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lac, Jérémy glissa et tomba. Esther se retourna rapidement et les yeux de Nina redevinrent bruns. Mais ceux de Jérémy se mirent à rougir à leur tour. Nina profita de l'instant où Esther lui tournait le dos pour la prendre par les épaules et la faire basculer dans le lac. Elle poussa un cri en tombant et attrapa la jambe de Nina, l'entraînant avec elle. Nina agrippa le rebord de la glace. Bella lui prit la main et l'aida à remonter. Une fois à la surface, Nina la remercia, mais elle était mouillée et glacée. Les yeux de Jérémy étaient toujours rouges. Il se tourna vers Nina.

- Jérémy ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Bella comprit qu'il voulait les tuer et avant qu'il n'ai put faire un geste, elle le frappa au visage et il fut désarçonné.

- Reste ici, je reviens ! lança-t-elle à Nina.

Elle traversa le lac aussi vite que possible, et entra dans la maison d'Esther dans l'espoir d'y trouver un objet coupant. La cabane était presque vide mais elle y trouva un couteau aiguisé sur une petite table. Elle s'en empara et revint au lac, où Jérémy était sur le point de pousser Nina dans le lac. Bella n'avait pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à Jérémy, elle lança donc le couteau qui alla se figer dans son dos. Jérémy s'effondra par terre.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, dit Bella avec tristesse. Mais maintenant nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

Aussitôt, un portail bleu et rond se matérialisa devant elles. Bella et Nina prirent Jérémy et entrèrent dans le portail. Elles eurent l'impression de s'évanouir …

Nina se réveilla dans le salon de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange où elle et Bella atterrissaient dans un autre monde, avec un cannibale et une petite fille tueuse. Elle se leva et vit Bella qui dormait sur le canapé. Elle se réveilla et Nina lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne nuit.

- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, dit Bella. On était dans un monde où les personnages de films d'horreur existaient !

- C'est étrange, j'ai rêvé de la même chose.

- Oui, c'est bizarre.

- Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, dit Nina.

Bella fit un bout de chemin avec elle. Soudain, elles aperçurent un garçon brun qu'elles eurent l'impression de connaître.

- Mais … commença Nina. Ce ne serai pas …

- Jérémy, acheva Bella.

- Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas un rêve ?! s'étonna Nina.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit son amie. Regarde au-dessus de ton genou.

Nina baissa les yeux. Son pantalon était déchiré et une blessure récente marquait sa jambe.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààààà on espère que ça vous a plut !<strong>


End file.
